Looking for Light in Darkness
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: My name is Collins. Kristin Jessica Collins. When i was thirteen, my brother and I recieved this weird power and we didn't understand it until we found our real dad, but it was too late for my brother. Now we're out to grant my father's dying request.
1. Kris and Chase Collins

**So Yeah, I got this story last night after updating my other Story, A Beautiful Lie. I was watching Ghost Hunters and while my mind wandered, I thought "I've seen what would happen if Reid had a sister, if Tyler had a sister, if Pogue had a sister, and if Caleb had a sister. But what would happen if Chase had a sister?" I guess we're gonna find out. lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nutin but Kris and I don't even own her. She owns me. :p**

**I now present 'Looking for Light in Darkness.'**

* * *

My name is Collins. Kristin Jessica Collins. Though I wasn't born Kristin Jessica Collins. I was born Rose Marie Goodwin Pope. I didn't ask to change it. My mother died when my brother Chase and I were two while my father completely fell off the face of the earth. Chase and I were both adopted by Arthur and Gillian Collins almost immediately, which I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Arthur Collins was a drunk, but no one really saw that besides Chase and me. After a long day at work, he would come home and beat us for various reasons until he believed we learned our lesson. I remember one time when I was fifteen, I couldn't seem to do anything right.

"_God damnit Rose!" Arthur said, kicking my side. He only called me Rose when he was drunk. Didn't think I deserved the name he had graciously given me. I really didn't want either to be honest._

"_I'm sorry sir." I said, fighting the urge to cry. I wouldn't cry anymore, not because of him._

"_I told you to bring the god damn beer to me and open it, but instead you dropped it. Wasting good beer!" The punch sent my head reeling back and I could see the stars in front of my eyes._

"_I-I didn't mean to." I said, blinking a few times, trying to clear my vision. _

"_And it took you five minutes to get the fucking thing out of the fridge!" This punch wasn't as hard as the others but it still fucked with my vision. "It shouldn't take that long."_

"_I'm sorry." I kept repeating over and over, like a broken record._

"_And now you're bleeding on the new carpet." The kick took me by surprise, knocking the wind out of me and sending me into a coughing fit. After another hard kick, Arthur left the room, telling me to clean myself up. After he left, I slowly picked myself up and walked into the bathroom, taking in my appearance in the mirror. I had a few cuts along my face and I had blood on the corners of my mouth. Just great. I took a wet towel and started cleaning off all the blood. When Chase and my mother came home about an hour later, Chase immediately knew something was wrong and went into my bedroom where I was lying, curled up in my bed. Neither of us said anything, he just lay down beside me, kissed my forehead, and then we both went to sleep._

Gillian wasn't much better than Arthur. She wasn't a drunk, but she was the biggest druggie that I had ever met; even bigger than the Goth stoners at school which was definitely saying something. She wasn't as abusive as her husband, but if you ever mentioned her drugs or made her upset when she wasn't on her high, she could get aggressive. I didn't see the abusive side of Gillian very often but I did once in a while.

_I came down the stairs on a Saturday night, about to leave for the night. Chase had already left with one of his "friends" and I told him that I would catch up soon. I passed the living room to find Gillian frantically searching through drawers and in between books on the book shelves._

"_What are you looking for mom?" I asked kindly, as I grabbed the car keys off the table._

"_Where did you put them?" Gillian asked, turning bloodshot eyes toward me._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I moved to back out of the room._

"_Where is it?!" With lightning fast reflexes, Gillian threw me against the nearest wall and had her hand around my throat. I was frozen; not because I was scared but because I was shocked. _

"_I don't know mom, I really don't." I told her when my voice came back. I moved to pull her arm down but she held it firmly. Who knew my druggie adoptive mother could turn into the Hulk when she wanted to. "Gillian, let me go."_

"_Give it back! You give it back now!" Gillian slapped me hard, stunning me again. She never did anything like this before. She was always the calm stoner. I pulled free of Gillian and ran out of the house and slid into the car, quickly pulling away and driving toward Zero, the hang out where Chase was at with David. When I got out of the car, Chase was already standing by the door, waiting for me. From the look on his face, he knew something was wrong. He immediately wrapped me into a hug and whispered comforting words, making me feel better like always._

Then there's Chase. The only person in my life who matters. My brother. My twin. My savior. He was always the one to save me from our parents. The one who comforted me when he couldn't protect me. The one who helped me when the power came.

_On our thirteenth birthday, everything felt different. Chase and I decided not to stay home, and instead decided to go to the mall. Not like Arthur and Gillian would notice anyway. _

_We were walking in and out of shops, Chase shoving random things into his pockets while I just rolled my eyes. My clepto brother. Suddenly, I felt this constricting feeling in my chest, like someone was trying to crush my insides. It really overwhelmed me and I would've collapsed onto the ground if Chase hadn't had his lightning reflexes. His hands immediately stopped shoving crap into his pockets and shot out to catch me, holding me up._

"_Kris, what's the matter?" Chase asked worriedly. I could feel that the other people in the store were looking at us and I felt embarrassed, but the pain trumped that feeling._

"_I-I don't know. It f-feels like something's…" I couldn't finish my sentence because the pain erupted again. I bit my lip to keep from making a noise and Chase led me out of the mall and we sat down in an alley for a few minutes._

"_Kris, what's going on?" Chase asked._

"_I don't know, it just feels like there's this force inside of me, trying to crush me. It's like…" Before I could finish, Chase let out a scream. I forgot about my pain and crawled over to Chase who had fallen just a few feet in front of me._

"_Chase!" I yelled, shaking him. "Chase, what's happening?" The look on Chase's face was that of utter pain. I didn't know what was going on and I wanted to call for help but soon I had collapsed right beside him, yelling in pain with him. I couldn't focus on anything but the pain and my screams that were mixing with my brother's. Everything felt like it was on fire and I just wished that I was dying because then I knew I wouldn't be feeling the pain anymore. _

_After what felt like hours, the pain stopped, as did my screaming._

"_Kris. Kris, come on. Open your eyes." Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up at my brother. I let out a gasp as I looked into his eyes. _

"_Chase, your eyes." I said, weakly pointing up._

"_Yours too." Chase said, pointing back at me. "They're completely black."_

"_What happened?" I asked, shaking with fear._

"_I don't know Kris but we should get out of here." Chase helped me up and led me back towards our hours, keeping his arm around my waist, keeping me up. When we got back, he helped me up the stairs and into my room. He placed me on my bed and lay down beside me. I felt bad because I could tell he had been in some major pain but instead of staying still, he had practically carried me back home, which was a ten minute walk._

"_Chase, what's happening to us?" I asked, fear and nervousness evident in my voice. Chase turned to me, his eyes no longer black, but instead back to their normal iced blue._

"_I don't know." Chase said tiredly. "But whatever it is, it won't change us." I nodded as we both fell asleep._

The next day, we both found out about the power. It was an accident, we were playing basketball out back and when I went to shoot, I knew the ball wouldn't go in, but I still silently prayed that it would. Chase said he had seen my eyes go black for a millisecond and then miraculously, the ball had gone into the hoop. Neither of us believed it and first but then we tried again. Chase threw a soft dodge ball at me and I concentrated on having the ball miss me and instead of hitting me in the chest where it was going, it flew to the left and hit the fence. I picked it up and threw it at Chase. Instead of getting him in the head where I was aiming, it flew to his right and fell to the ground. We didn't know at the time, but by using over and over, just testing what we could do, we were slowly killing ourselves.

About a year and a half later, I stopped Using the power so much. Something in my head was telling me that it wasn't a good idea. I tried telling Chase but he just said that he was fine. I started having dreams of a man who looked to be about ninety, but on the inside I knew that he was much younger than that. Probably somewhere in his thirties. It was like the dreams were trying to lead me somewhere.

When I was seventeen, about a month shy of turning eighteen, I followed my gut and led Chase to where I believed that man was.

"_So where the hell are we going exactly?" Chase asked as I drove to New York._

"_New York. I think that this man from my dreams can help us with this power that we have." I explained, taking a sharp right turn._

"_Damn Kris, be careful." Chase said as he practically slid out of his seat. _

"_Well we need to get there quick." I told him as I continued forward, making turns every once in a while. I had no idea where I was going but the feeling in my chest kept leading me down dirt roads until we came upon a small dilapidated home. It looked like no one had lived there in years but the feeling in my gut told me otherwise. I thought about whether or not we should knock but Chase made that decision for me as he walked into the house and looked around._

"_Okay so where is this mystery man at Kris?" Chase asked. I looked around and decided to go up the stairs, Chase following behind me. I looked at the three doors at the top of the landing and walked straight ahead. Without knocking, I slowly opened the door and peered inside. There sitting in a chair, was the man who had been haunting my dreams for years. Chase and I walked into the room and over to the man who had his eyes closed._

"_Excuse me." I said softly. The man's eyes instantly shot open and his ice blue eyes peered into my green ones. "I-I'm Kristin Collins and this is my brother Chase, but I guess you already knew that."_

"_Rose, you're so grown up." The man said softly. That had me shocked._

"_Why did you call me that?" I asked, a little afraid that he knew my real name._

"_Because that's what your mother and I decided to name you." The man answered._

"_You're our father." Chase said, more as a statement than a question._

"_Yes." The man nodded. "Damien Goodwin Pope." _

"_What happened to you?" I asked, looking at all of his wrinkles._

"_The power eats away at your life." Our father started. "Once you ascend, your power is your life."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_There used to be a secret coven of five families." He started. "We used to be apart of it. Until we Used more than the other families liked. They kicked us out and, let's just say, things didn't go so well."_

"_Every generation when the son is born, they become hooked and every generation dies early."_

"_What do you mean the son?" I asked, confused._

"_Since 1692, the members have only had boys, to carry on the name and legacy." Damien said. "You were the first girl born to any covenant family." That one shocked me. I couldn't be the only girl._

"_So these families kicked ours out?" Chase asked with his angry tone._

"_Yes." Damien looked just as angry as Chase. I could feel the power that my brother loved to use so much boiling beneath his skin. "Said that we broke their little rules." I looked down at my watch and saw that it was almost nine._

"_I'm sorry dad but we really need to go before Arthur and Gillian notice that we're still missing." I gave him a hug and promised that we would come back before running out of the house, Chase at my heels. _

I never did get a chance to go back and see him. Chase did though. He told me that our father had warned that our birthday would be a painful experience but it would also be a powerful one. I was a little scared at that but I was also a little excited, considering it was our eighteenth birthday and we could finally leave Arthur and Gillian behind. When our birthday arrived, I stayed in my room, terrified with Chase sitting beside me.

"_I don't want it to hurt Chase." I said, my voice small. _

"_We don't have a choice Kris." Chase said, kissing the top of my head. "The only way to get out of the pain is to die and I couldn't live without my little sister." I gave him a small smile before going back to look at the clock again. Chase would be ascending in another minute, I would be ascending in another two. I wished that I would be the one ascending first so I wouldn't have to see what was going to happen. I thought about running out of the house so I wouldn't be able to hear him but before I could do anything, Chase started screaming, a beam of energy flowing into his chest. I wanted to do something, to stop the pain but knew that I couldn't. A few seconds later, there was a crack and soon I was screaming as pain overwhelmed me. It was a lot worse that the day that I received the power when I was thirteen. It felt like it was multiplied one hundred percent. Everything was on fire and I started thrashing around, trying to make the pain end. After what felt like hours which was probably only about a minute or two, the pain ended. I lay on the ground, jumping every few seconds as the aftershocks racked my body._

"_Kris, you okay?" Chase asked, moving over to me. He looked a lot better than me as he brushed my hair out of my face._

"_I-I will b-b-be." I nodded slightly, waiting for the aftershocks to pass by. Chase stayed beside me the whole time, holding my hand. It took ten minutes before the shaking stopped, but once it did, I felt a lot better, stronger. _

"_What was with all that fucking screaming?" Arthur yelled, throwing my door open. "We were outside, talking to the neighbors and all of a sudden you two start yelling at the top of your lungs. Do you know how that makes us look?!" He went to take a swing at me and I prepared myself for the blow, but it never came. I looked up to see Chase was holding Arthur's wrist and his eyes were black._

"_You're not hurting either of us anymore." Chase's voice was so low and threatening, it scared me. I felt him building power and then saw Arthur sailing across the room, slamming into the far wall. I was shocked that he didn't go through it._

"_Chase, calm down." I said, putting my hand on his arm. He turned to me, his eyes black but the next second they went back to blue. _

"_Kris, think about everything he's done to us in the past sixteen years." Chase reasoned calmly to me. "All the pain he caused you when I wasn't around. Don't you think he deserves to feel some of that himself?" Chase's reasoning seemed so logical at the time. I knew my eyes had gone black as I turned on Arthur._

"_What the hell happened to you two?" Arthur asked. I could feel the fear he was trying to hide. Practically taste it._

"_What? Shocked we're standing up for ourselves?" I asked, walking closer to him. "Not used to us standing up to you?!" I threw my arm up and Arthur crashed into the ceiling and fell back to the ground again. I threw him up their again, holding him in a painful position with his head tilted to the side. _

"_What is all this noise?!" Gillian burst into the room, seeing me holding her husband up with an invisible force. "What the hell are you?!"_

"_Oh we're human Gillian." Chase said, his eyes black as well. "You're just on one of your little drug trips." Chase threw her back into the wall and came to stand in front of her. "What kind of mother puts drugs in front of her children who she swore to always love?"_

"_You're not my child. You're a monster, you and your sister both." I gave an amused laugh at that._

"_We're monsters?" I asked, dropping Arthur roughly and walking over to her. "You're husband was a drunk who beat his kids. You're a druggie who beat her kids for thinking they stole her drugs. So how are we the monsters?!"_

"_You're freaks. Demonic freaks." I glared at her as I threw my arm to the side, sending her into the farthest wall._

"_You really have a bad choice of words." I growled angrily. _

"_Kristin, sweetie." Arthur tried._

"_Oh now I'm Kristin?" I asked angrily. "Before I didn't deserve that name so I was always Rose when you beat me but now I'm Kristin." I couldn't help being angry._

"_This is all your fault." Arthur accused, glaring at Chase. _

"_My fault? You beat us and it's my fault?" Chase lost it in that moment and before I knew what was happening, the lights went out in Arthur and Gillian Collins's eyes and they were dead._

"_Ch-Chase." I walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm again. Chase's eyes went back to blue again as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me against his side._

"_It's over now Kris." Chase whispered, kissing the top of my head. True, it was over and I was happy that those two got what they deserved, but I couldn't help but shake._

"_Chase, we're going to get caught. They're going to know we did this." I said, tears slipping down my cheeks._

"_I have a plan." Chase said, looking out the window at the rainy day we were having. His eyes went black and soon the bodies of our "Parents" were gone._

"_Feel like going for a ride?" Chase asked. I looked at him confused but followed him downstairs and out to the car where the bodies were sitting._

"_Chase?" I asked. He just smirked as the car pulled away from the house and down the road at high speeds. "Chase, this is too fast."_

"_Exactly." Chase nodded. There was a particularly slippery patch of road that we just happened to go over and the car started swerving and spinning. I didn't know what Chase's plan was but I felt him take a hold of my hand as the car flipped over twice before landing right side up again. When I could see straight again, I saw that the airbags had deployed, not like they needed them anyway. I looked over at Chase and saw that he had cuts and scratches._

"_Chase, are you alright?" I asked. Chase nodded and brushed his hand across my face. I could feel a prickling sensation and guessed he was giving me matching scrapes. _

"_Just lay back, alright." I nodded and distantly heard the ambulances coming toward us._

"_Ma'am, are you hurt?" I heard at my window. I just groaned in response. The door was opened and I felt myself being placed on a stretcher._

"_Where's my brother?" I asked weakly._

"_He's right over there. He looks like he's going to make it." The paramedic told me._

"_What about my parents?" I asked. I could sense his hesitation._

"_Just worry about yourself right now." He said as he loaded me into the ambulance._

"_Are they okay?" I asked again._

"_I don't know right now. Worry about yourself." I felt a needle being pushed into my arm and I was soon asleep._

When I woke up, I was lying in a hospital bed with Chase right beside me. He said that the paramedics had sedated me because I was being difficult. When a doctor walked past the room, I asked what had happened to our parents but Chase just looked down. I put my hand over my mouth and forced a cry for the people had abused us for years. We had a funeral for them, nothing big. Just the people in their phonebook. They were rich but that didn't mean they had many friends. The few people that went gave their condolences, telling us how sorry they were that the accident had to happen on our birthday of all days. We each faked our sadness, letting a tear slip every once in a while. Once everyone left, Chase and I sat in the living room, deciding what to do now.

"_When I talked to dad." Chase started. "He told me he'd give anything to have the covenant feel the pain our family felt." _

"_What do you mean?" I asked, confused._

"_We're going to Ipswich."_

**

* * *

****So I know it seems alot like my other story, well kinda, but this writing style is so much easier for me. What's going to happen you ask? Well I aint tellin so haha on you. :p**


	2. The Sons

**I know it's been a while since I updated this story, I had this Chapter sitting on my computer for a while, I just never finished writing it but today I had time so I decided 'why not.' Hope ya like it. :)**

* * *

"Chase, why are we going to this thing?" I asked as we walked out of the dorms and to the student lot.

"Because we need to find that Covenant for dad." Chase told me. "Now you think you can work your girly magic on that kid?" I looked where Chase was pointing and saw a boy with sandy blonde hair getting ready to get into his car.

"No problem." I nodded as I walked over to the car, Chase following behind me. "Hey." The kid looked up at me shyly, making me smirk. "Are you heading over to the dells?"

"Uh…Yeah." The boy stuttered.

"Do you think you could give my brother and me a ride? Our car's kinda not running right now." I gave him a small flirty smirk, causing him to just nod nervously. Chase and I moved to the other side of the car, Chase sliding into the back while I got into the passenger seat. The kid started the car and drove away from the school, toward where I guessed the Dells were.

"So what's your name?" Chase asked.

"Evan Michaels." The kid answered.

"You a senior?" I asked, turning and looking up at him.

"Yeah, you?" Evan asked, sparing me a glance.

"Yeah. We just transferred. Wanted to see the beauty of Ipswich." I told him. Evan took his eyes off the road for a few moments to look over at me, which was just enough time to not see the deer that had run out into the middle of the road.

"Shit!" Chase's eyes instantly went black and we just missed the deer that was now behind us, looking at the car confused as Chase brought it to a halt on the side of the road.

"What the hell was that?" Evan asked, turning to look back at the deer, seeing Chase's black eyes at the same time. "What the hell are you?!"

"Not good." I muttered under my breath as Evan moved to get out of the car. Chase's eyes flashed black again and the door was locked.

"What the fuck?! What the fuck are you?" Evan was now freaking out, banging on the door, trying to get out.

"Chase, let him out." I said calmly, turning to my brother.

"He saw me Kris. He'll tell people and then we'll be screwed." Chase said, eyes still black.

"Chase…" I started to protest.

"Let me out of here. You're freaks, both of you!" Evan yelled, still banging on the door. My eyes instantly went black at his words as I sent a shock through his body. Evan yelled for a few minutes before I finally let up.

"We're not freaks." I said, my voice holding a dangerous tone. Before he could say anything, I saw the light go out in his eyes and turned to Chase who was still looking at him with ebony eyes.

"We need to get out of here." Chase said. He closed his eyes and the next second, we were all still in the car but it was now parked in the middle of the woods.

"Chase, what did you do?" I asked, still looking at Evan. I was shocked that Chase could kill him that easily.

"He would've told on us Kris. I was protecting you, like I promised I would." Chase said, leaning forward and putting his hand on my cheek. I sighed and nodded. I knew that Chase only did this stuff to protect me. We both got out of the car and started walking through the woods. I didn't know where we were but I guessed that Chase knew because a few minutes later, I saw the large fire and then all the people dancing around and talking.

"So where are these sons?" I asked as we walked through the throngs of people.

"Not here yet." Chase said, looking around. "But I can feel that they're close by." It was still weird that Chase seemed super sensitive to the power, more so than I was. But I didn't question him. Never.

"There they are." Chase said, pointing to the group of four boys that was quickly approaching a pair of girls.

'They're cute.' I thought to myself. 'Especially that one on the end.'

"I can handle this." I said, walking down toward the group.

"You know, Sarah was my Grandmother's name." The blonde boy said to the blonde girl that I guess he was trying to pick up. "You kind of remind me of her."

'Real smooth Blondie.' I said to myself.

"Doesn't have the best pick up lines, does he?" I asked the brunette boy I had come to stand next to as I watch the sad scene unfold. The boy laughed and shook his head.

"Not tonight." He said, turning to look at me. My breath caught as I met the most intense blue eyes I'd ever seen. They looked like they were peering into my soul. "Tyler Simms." He introduced himself.

"Kris Collins." I said; smile still firmly in place even under the intense gaze.

"Reid Garwin." The blonde boy from before said, coming to stand beside Tyler.

"Nice pick up line over there." I told him, making him glare at Tyler who was still laughing. "Just a word of advice. Never compare a girl you're trying to pick up to a relative."

"I'm sure he'll remember that." Tyler said, still laughing.

"Shut up baby boy." Reid muttered angrily.

"Baby boy?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I'm the youngest of our little group." Tyler told me.

"That actually sounds kinda cute." I said and I saw Tyler's cheeks tinge pink.

"These posers make me want to puke." I turned to see a boy facing off with one of the other sons whose name I didn't catch.

"Is that right?" Reid asked, moving to hit the other kid who said it. The taller son held his arm out, holding Reid back.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." The boy they were facing off with said.

"Who is that?" I asked Tyler.

"Aaron Abbot. He likes fighting with our group." Tyler explained.

"And who's the guy he's facing off with?" I asked again.

"Caleb Danvers. He's the oldest of our group." Tyler said as I nodded.

"Actually, I think Kira owes Sarah an apology." Caleb said, pointing at the girls who were behind Aaron. Aaron gave a fake smile before pushing Caleb back. Before any damage could be done, however, my brother stepped in between them.

"You were being kind of bitchy." Chase said to the girl with curly reddish-brown hair. It looked like Chase and the guy Aaron were going to get into a fight; but thankfully, one of the guy's friends threw up all over his back.

"That's just nasty." I muttered under my breath. The guy Reid was laughing so I guessed that it wasn't totally accidental. From the look Caleb was giving Reid, I knew I was right.

"Hey Guys." The D.J.'s voice broke the commotion around us. "Duke just called he said that he saw three cop cars just down Old Dell road." Everyone started to scatter, trying to make it back to their cars before they were caught by the cops. I followed the sons and my brother off the beach and into the woods where mostly everyone had parked their cars. Thankfully it was far away from where Chase and l had left Evan.

"Do you have a ride?" I looked up to see Tyler looking down at me.

"Actually no." I muttered, looking away. "My ride kinda booked already."

"We can give you a ride." The girl, I remembered hearing someone call her Kate, said.

"That would be great." I smiled over at her.

"I could use a lift." Chase said, looking up from talking to Caleb.

"Too bad lame." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Why Krissy, I am hurt by your words." Chase said, holding a hand to his heart in mock-hurt.

"You have feelings?" I asked.

"You two know each other?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother." I answered. Kate and the other girl Sarah stopped beside some rusted little car which I guessed belonged to Sarah.

"You two coming?" Kate asked. Chase and I nodded and piled into the car. Sarah tried to start the car but it just didn't seem to work. I could hear the police cars coming closer and closer.

"My car won't start." Sarah yelled out to the sons.

"Hop in with us." Tyler called back.

"I can't just leave it here." Sarah protested.

"I can fix it." Reid called. A second later, the blonde was standing beside the car, the hood propped up. I couldn't really see him from where I was sitting but it didn't look like he even touched anything. He then closed the hood and told Sarah to try starting the car again. The car roared to life and with a small 'thank you' Sarah quickly drove away from the sound of the cops.

"So you two are related?" Sarah asked.

"Yep, Kris is my little sister." Chase said, ruffling my hair.

"Jackass." I muttered, pushing his hand away and fixing my hair.

"Why'd you two come here?" Kate asked.

"Didn't like Hastings very much." I answered. "Decided to try Spenser out."

"It's probably not much different." Kate said. "Parties, parties, homework, police, parties."

"Sounds entertaining." Chase said.

"Yeah. Hastings parties never got broken up by cops." I laughed lightly. Sarah pulled up to the dorms and parked in the small lot full of very expensive cars. We all got out of Sarah's car, which looked weird among all the fancy cars. I followed them into the building and walked up to the second floor where I guessed Sarah and Kate's room was. My room was on this floor as well, Room 212 while Chase's was one floor up, 312.

"This is us." Kate said as she and Sarah stopped outside the door. Chase reached up and touched Kate's shoulder, confusing me. I could see Sarah and Kate were confused and shocked as well. Chase then pulled his hand back, holding a spider between his two fingers.

"Oh my god!" Kate yelled. Sarah laughed and shushed her. "I hate spiders." Chase simply dropped it onto the ground and smushed it with his heel. I don't know what happened next but all of a sudden, we all had plans to go shopping the next day. I didn't remember agreeing to it but just nodded as Chase led me down to my room. I had it to myself which was really awesome because I liked my privacy. Especially with my powers, I wasn't sure if I would need to be alone or not. I opened the door and walked inside, Chase following me in.

"Come on, I'm tired." I complained, pulling a pair of sweatpants and a tank top out of my dresser drawer.

"Don't act innocent." Chase said, taking my wrist in his hand and turning me so I was looking at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You know the plan with the sons." Chase said. "I know what you felt when you talked to the youngest son, Tyler."

"What are you talking about Chase?" I asked, still confused.

"Kris, the plan is to get close, not fall for them." Chase told me. "Trick them into letting us into their little group, but do not develop emotional ties to them."

"I wasn't planning on it." I promised him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Chase said, pushing my hair out of my face. "You know what we're here to do and you know it has to be done. For dad."

"I know." I just nodded.


End file.
